Chain Reaction
by The One With The Master Plan
Summary: Like Newton's Law, every action has a reaction. In the case of love, it's one hell of a chain reaction. Meet a writer sent undercover to the Palmwoods to make a relationship book, too bad she can't stand to really like the subject. James/OC
1. Chapter 1 : You Make Me Sick

**A/N: WELCOME TO THE FIRST STORY OF MY OC OPEN CASTING!**

I had to do this story because I saw one OC that could fit in like two spots and after asking her where she wanted her OC to go, she chose here and was COMPLETELY excited! Now don't worry, if you didn't make it to be the main OC, I might use you somehow in here so no worries.

Before we start the story, let's meet the OC. Created by FeverRomance this is Amber Hanson:

* * *

**Full Name**: Amber... Hanson. (I really don't like putting my real last name in a fic, haha)

**Age** (please remember, a lot of these are set in the present, unless you are told its in the future, please keep the girls close to their age): 19 years old. 20 if that fits better.

**Birthday: **December 29th.

**Likes:** Writing, reading, going out, hanging around with friends, taking pictures, horse back riding, swimming, going to concerts, chill out and just lean back, spending as less time as possible on her appearance, yet still looking good, be embraced.

**Dislikes:** Guys who know they look good and act like it, arrogance, ignorance, waking up too early, people who hurt others on purpose, her own jealousy and insecurity, fakes, hangovers and most of all, coffee.

**Five Things Your OC Would Do (this means for sources of entertainment):** Go to a concert, read a book, watch mindless tv, sneak out in the middle of the night to look at the stars, call some friends to hang out and do absolutely nothing.

**Personality: **Is maybe kind of a nerd sometimes, doesn't like to be betrayed, has major insecurity issues though she knows she's not ugly, is jealous a lot, has been hurt a lot throughout the years, lovable, can't take changes, is too nice to everyone and really can't be a bitch, ever, and would never hurt anyone on purpose.

**Appearance (Celeb Face): **Lets go for a mix between Ariana Grande and Beyonce; you get the picture. Curves, tan, dark hair.

**Appearance (More Detailed):** Again, curved. Not fat, just healthy curves (chest, hips, but thin legs). Tan skin, but not dark and not black either; think of Carlos, just a little lighter. Dark brown eyes, almost black. Darkbrown hair that has its own will; sometimes entirely straight, other times it curls like crazy.

**Nationality:** Dutch, but moved to LA to make a better life for herself there.

**Goals: **To be a succesful writer and is willing to do anything to achieve that. Does any job until she gets there, mainly involving taking care of people. To find the love of her life... Or at least a romance at all, even if it doesn't last. She wants to feel loved.

**Fears: **To never be loved, afraid of failure and afraid of changes. Also slightly terrified of death.

**Hobbies: **Writing, reading, swimming... Actually, the likes I put up are mainly hobbies, too.

**History (only if needed for stories that ask for it, mainly ones with * ): **Lived in the Netherlands but felt out of place there. Wanted to go to England but due to occasion and an offer from a famous writer she couldn't refuse, moved to Los Angeles instead, where she's trying to build a life and settle down. Up to you and the story if the offer from the writer went well (or if she went nursing while trying to write a novel... just saying, haha)

**BTR Boy in Preference Order (In case you apply for a story that has all four guys, you might fit with someone else in the story. If you are applying for one with just one guy, put that one guys name): **James. James. James. James. James. Hahaha, no, but really. James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos. (sorry Carlitos)

**Five Things Your OC Would Say:**

"I like you so much better when you're naked, I like me so much better when we're naked!" (LOL)

"Chill out for a moment and catch your breath before you speak to me again."

"But for my dreams, I'd do anything. And you should feel the same way."

"Hurt the ones I love and I hurt you."

"Tell me I am beautiful."

**Style:**

Hipster. Just because. Mixed in such a way that her feminine sides show well, though.

**Favorite Color(s):**

Pink, black, purple.

**Least Favorite Color(s):**

brown, yellow.

* * *

**Chain Reaction Chapter One**

_"He had me in a zone,  
__when he started to show me things  
__I never saw before.  
__Babe it was cool, but I knew it was game.  
__Helluva a cool but you men are the same  
__The way he licked his lips  
__And touched my hips, I knew that he was slick.  
__You make me sick,  
__I want you and I'm hating it"  
_-**Pink** "You Make Me Sick"

Amber Hanson wasn't the average girl at all. In fact she was opposite of normal. She was a nerd yet spoke fluent sarcasm like it was her first language. That was the weird part of it, English wasn't her first language either. She was very fluent in it, but the Dutch beauty had learned English, yet her accent remained lightly. Amber was given a lot in her short life, being talented with writing. In her home in the Netherlands, she was offered to become a writer when she was transitioning to move to England. Instead she took the offer and moved to Los Angeles. That brings her here, the pool of the Palm Woods.

Amber didn't look nineteen years old, she never looked her age and she loved it. Sure it was a curse to look painfully young, but it brought her here to the Palmwoods. This is the home of the soon to be stars, and it would be the perfect thing to write about. What is it like for the up and coming stars that are bound to hit the music, movie and television scene? What kind of personalities and drama happens? What are the mothers and fathers like? What are the people in general like? It was an expose kind of a book, ones that the general public thrived on and the energy itself was what kept Amber going in the long run.

So here sat Amber at the Palmwoods pool, her writing book in hand. Her long locks of dark brown tied into a messy bun and shades covering her face. Biting her bottom lip she stared at the words that were on the page. The pen was in her hand, but it wouldn't seem to make words come alive. She had to play it off as a songwriter who was waiting for her big break. A guitar player and an actress on the side, waiting for her big break. The words on the page just so..._him_.

_"As I walk around being one of them, I notice the habits of some and others and laugh. Why the sudden need to worry about how you look or who likes you? Sure, in the entertainment world it all boils down to looks over talent, but there's some that blind one with the other. Take my subject, James Diamond. Member of the hit super group Big Time Rush. He's often seen with either a mirror or what he refers to as his 'lucky comb'. He believes he's the most handsome being in the Palmwoods, hitting on anything of the opposite sex with his slick lines that make me feel anything but wanting to swoon over him. He oozes a sex appeal so thickly, I often want to look away and dry heave, yet he knows he can captivate a person where you can't turn away..."_

"What are you writing?" Amber heard behind her. Jumping up in her seat and skin, she closed her book and held her hand over her heart. She knew that voice better than anyone else in the Palmwoods.

There he stood with his flawless smile. His brown hair perfectly combed and tossled where it looked like he put so much effort, yet none at all. His hazel eyes shining under his always pink rosy cheeks. The tall frame full of muscle and screamed sex appeal consealed behind a black v-neck graphic tee with a baby blue design and his favorite charcoal gray jeans and matching black sneakers. He was chuckling at her, and Amber wanted to do nothing but melt in his presense. He was none other than the subject on the page she was just writing, James Diamond of Big Time Rush. The boy was a mere seventeen, two years her junior but with looks like that, Amber could care less. Yet that was what she hated; Amber was so attracted to the physical aspect of who he is and yet despised what he personified.

James came off as a ladies man, who was destined to break hearts and use his charm and good looks to lure a girl in before breaking her heart. That made her sick, but when he would look at her like she was different, like she was something he'd never seen before her heart would melt and defenses would disable for a second in time. Scratching his head for literally three of Amber's rapid heartbeats, he chuckled and moved over to the lounge chair next to Amber "I didn't mean to give you a heart attack"

"Yeah well you did, which isn't cool Diamond" Amber spat back. Her defenses were up, and she knew she had to keep them up. Moving the strand of hair that fell from her messy bun out of her face, she sighed and removed the hair tie letting her hair fall. Her eyes were on James, while his eyes were glued on her. She wasn't sure if he was staring because of the clothing she wore, which was rather minimal at this point. It was the hottest day in LA and the tight light blue tank that covered her halter white bikini top and short blue shorts, displayed her curves. Or was James looking at her because he thought she was pretty? Amber quickly dismissed the latter, because he was James. "What brings you down here? You know besides giving me a heart attack?"

James chuckled and leaned forward "Its ridiculously hot upstairs and even with the air conditioner on, I felt like I needed to come down to the pool" he explained easily, pulling his comb out of his pocket. Amber rolled her eyes, because of course it took him to ruin the moment. "Isn't it hot out here for you too?"

"I'll manage" Amber sighed. Looking out the corner of her eye, she saw James smirk. "As for what I was writing before you decided to add 'murderer' into your job listing, I was working on a new song" Amber lied. Biting the inside of her bottom lip she sighed "But like all the rest of my book, I think its a fail waiting to happen"

"Why don't you let me see them?" James asked as he stood up. Amber looked up at his towering frame. She was tall, but it was mostly all leg since they went on forever. James hovered over her head, standing behind her chair and chuckling as he reached down for her book that she clutched closely to her. "I can help you, I happen to know words you know?"

"How else would you speak Diamond?" Amber laughed. James' hands reached for her book. Playfully swatting him away, she laughed "James Diamond, away from my top secret book if you like your life" she laughed as he started to playfully try to pry the book out of her hands "James, back away will you?" she laughed before she heard his name.

A blonde, some new chick. She sauntered by, switching her hips and eyeing James up and down, sizing him up with her eyes of green. Amber wanted to throw up at how she practically threw herself at James without saying any words. How sad was she? James stopped playing with Amber and chuckled "Looks like the new girl needs my attention, be right back" he spoke in a husy deep tone and wandered off behind the blonde.

And that was the first link, the first broken link to make Amber sick to her stomach and make the walls build up again. James wasn't into her, he was into the girls who threw themselves at him at the drop of a dime. Picking up her work in progress of a book she opened up the page as she looked over at James who was currently schmoozing the new girl.

_"Its people, mainly guys like James Diamond who disappoint me for the future generation of heart throbs. What happened to the guys of the younger generation, my generation? The Justin Timberlakes and the Nick Carters of the world who were wholesome and down to earth? People like James Diamond are the ones who place such a burden on girls, because he goes for the ones who flatter his charm instead of the good girls with a head on their shoulders. The epitome of guys that often come out to be the bad guy of the group."_

Sighing she closed the book and walked away, oblivious to James looking at her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2 : Most Girls

**Chain Reaction Chapter Two**

_"I never cared too much for love  
__It was all a bunch of mush that  
__I just did not want.  
__But I'm not every girl and  
__I don't need that world to validate me."  
_-**Pink** "Most Girls"

Amber was running late as usual. She was always late when it came to her meetings with her publisher. Thank god Jerrica Rithmore understood how the young girl was. Amber was a talent, and Jerrica knew that. Fixing the wool beanie she had bought the day before and moving her shades, Amber climbed out of her car with her writing book and Chi Tea. Opening the door she greeted the receptionist and barged into Jerrica's office. "I'm here love-"

"And twenty minutes late" Jerrica sighed before looking up at the girl. Jerrica was about roughly thirty-two with black hair that stopped at her shoulders. The square framed glasses sat on her nose, right over her eyes. Jerrica's eyes of light brown bore into Amber's dark ones. Chuckling she shook her head "What am I going to do with you Dutchy?"

"Ugh, you know I hate that name Jerri, its probably the worst thing you can call me and you know it" Amber chuckled before sitting down. Her gray one shoulder tee slipping more and more off her left arm. "So, have we heard anything from the publishing company?"

"No we have not because I keep telling you the idea for your book is rough and its not ready to even be a sample. Its not even ready to be green lighted Amber. We've gone over this two weeks ago. Obviously you were too busy texting and being that sixteen year old you" Jerrica spoke before looking over at Amber. She was currently engaged in a game of Angry Birds on her phone, laughing and biting her bottom lip. Jerrica rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Hey!" Amber spoke with her accent. "I was doing really good on that game okay? And I heard everything you said Jerri. No I'm not that deep undercover. I have not reverted back to childhood days-"

"What is that on your wrist?" Jerrica asked pointing to her wrist. Amber weakly smiled and chuckled.

"A silly band?" Amber spoke "Its a Big Time Rush one-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Jerrica spoke standing from her chair "I've read all the stuff you've written. The most interesting things you write are about the four boys of the band" she said, twirling her pen in her fingers. "You seem to have a connection with them-"

"They're the hottest thing out in the world right now apparently" Amber replied with a sigh and slught eye roll. "They're four hockey players. Came from a small town in Minnesota. They all had different dreams before deciding to be a band. Logan Mitchell, he wanted to be a doctor, Kendall Knight the leader of them all wanted to be a hockey player and Carlos Garcia-"

"I didn't ask for the rundown of all of them Amber" Jerrica said with a sarcastic smirk in which Amber returned right back. "I was waiting for you to talk about one member in general..."

Amber's eyes grew darker. She knew who Jerri was going to bring up, and there was no way Amber wanted to talk about him today in front of her. Looking up at Jerri, Amber shook her head no lightly, signaling she didn't want that to be the focus of the book. "No Jerri, no way"

"You seem to have taken a liking to him, more like a hatred but it works" Jerri responded "You seem to have him figured out, like you know his type and who he is as a person. This is pretty damn funny for me since you seem to hate and love him in one breath. And you say you haven't reverted back to teenage years because that sounds like a teenage crush to me-"

"Screw you Jerri" Amber spat and then covered her mouth. It wasn't really her way to be mean "I'm so sorry, I totally didn't mean that. I'm just saying..." Amber started before shaking her head, her wavy brown locks flying everywhere "I'm saying there's nothing between James Diamond and I. He irritates me, he's so concerned with his looks, he swears he's the best thing on the planet and it completely-"

"Draws you in? Turns you on? Makes you wish he was slightly older and probably won't be freaked out that you're posing as a sixteen year old?" Jerri joked. "He's something different Amber. He's the perfect topic for a book"

"What? '_How to Live Like James Diamond: The Complete Guide To Asshole City?'_ Yeah, best seller Jerri" Amber laughed "What do you have in mind?"

"'_How To Change Him in Three Months: A Woman's Guide To Programming His Mind'_ Now THAT is a best-seller. I think you'd be able to change this James Diamond character" Jerri said plainly. Amber's mouth dropped.

"You obviously haven't met the kid. He's arrogant, self-centered- HE CARRIES A MIRROR AND A LUCKY COMB FOR CHRIST SAKE!" Amber yelled before sighing and regaining composure. "I'm just saying, I don't think its going to work. James is a flirt, he shamelessly goes after girls who throw themselves at him. He's into looks and-"

"You would know that because...?" Jerri spoke with a smirk. Amber sat quietly in her chair, mumbling something in Dutch "I'm sorry, English please?"

"I said you're an idiot Jerri" Amber sighed with her accent. "What are you saying? Go even more undercover than what I already am?"

"I'm saying you've got three months. Three months to compltely turn this arrogant son of a bitch you like to write about and make him into the perfect guy for you" Jerri responded. Amber threw her hands in the air.

"That's the problem Jerri! I don't want him to be perfect, he just needs to stay James!" Amber spoke. She knew the real reason why she didn't want to do this, because she didn't want to break her own heart. Heartbreak wasn't fun for her, she hated every second of it. Why put herself on the line? But this was her career, and if this is the book, then this is what she had to do.

"All I'm saying is work with it. Three months or this deal of creating your own book is over and I will make you write come crappy science fiction novel like 'Twilight' and Lord knows I hate that book with a passion" Jerri spoke. "Now go and be a teenager again" was the final words Jerri spoke before handing Amber back her iPhone.


	3. Chapter 3 : One Thing

**Chain Reaction Chapter Three**

_"Oh, been trying to let it go  
__Trying to keep my eyes closed  
__Trying to keep it just like before  
__The times we never even thought to speak"_

- **Amerie** "One Thing"

Amber ran her hand through her hair. It seriously wasn't working with her today, all thanks to the humidity of LA weather. The hair that took forever to straighten was now all over the place in waves. That was the last thing on Amber's mind at the moment, her mind was still reeling off the news Jerri gave her. Three months to write a book on changing a man. The target man, James Diamond. Amber knew she wasn't ready for this kind of project, but her career came first. This was bound to be full of disaster.

"I don't know who you are new girl, but how you get a role before us is beyond me" a voice called out, bringing Amber back to this world. Jumping halfway out of her skin, she realized who it was. Of course, the bane of her existance, the Jennifers. They were three females of the same name, same trades. You would think they would hate each other, but they were the Palmwoods very own Plastics. Amber loved the movie Mean Girls, hated the plastics. The blonde Jennifer was the one who spoke. "You're new, you have to prove yourself-"

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked with a sigh. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, obviously annoyed and only one of the girls had spoke. "What do you mean role-"

"We found this..." the middle Jennifer spoke. She was a caramel complexion with a head full of curls. She was obviously the beauty of the three, but her personality was so ugly. Amber's eyes drifted to her hand, where a script was. Amber quinted, not able to read the words on the blue paper cover. "...it was outside your door, like it was hand delivered to you-"

"What the hell? Why were you guys outside my door?" Amber asked in a raised voice, her Dutch accent coming out in full force. The beanie that sat on her head, slowly slipping off, catching it before it fell off Amber rolled her eyes. "What would even make you guys come up to my apartment?"

"That's not the issue here Amber" the tall Jennifer spoke. Her black hair falling over her shoulder in natural manner. "The issue here is what are you doing with a script? What did you do to get the role?"

"Would you guys lay off Amber?" a voice chimed behind Amber. She froze in her spot, she knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to someone she's supposed to hate for the sake of her heart, someone who was about to be her subject. It was none other than James Diamond. Slowly turning, her hair sticking to the moisture on her face, she saw him standing there in full perfection. Black tank, blue and white swimming trunks and a towel draped on his left shoulder. The black aviator glasses resting perfectly on his face. "Seriously, the Mean Girls act has gotten old. She's gotten a role, let her be" James spoke.

"Of course, new girl Amber has a protector in ladies man James Diamond" the blonde Jennifer spoke, her voice full of venom and hatred. "Tell me, are you his newest flavor of the week or just a hopeful? Look at you and then look at him, no comparison what so ever." Amber listened on and hung her head, holding herself like she were going to break. Amber knew she was a looker, but there were times where she was insecure about herself and with the Jennifers talking like this, it was one of those insecure days.

"Yeah and then look at us" the black haired Jennifer spoke. "We're pure perfection, and way out of both of you guys' league." To Amber, her skin felt hot. She was ready to explode, but her nice and sweet nature was fighting the outburst from happening. The middle Jennifer sighed and placed her sunglasses back over her eyes, the other two following suit at the same time.

"You bore me Amber. I really hope you screw up that role so everyone knows you're not worth it or cut out for Hollywood" the middle Jennifer responded, dropping the script to the floor of the Palmwoods lobby. "Good luck hun" she added with a sugar coated smile with hatred laced over it. The girls walked away and Amber felt the need to scream. Instead a hand rested onto her shoulder.

"Amber, hey you okay?" James spoke lowly, afraid to break her. Amber slowly looked up, strands of hair still sticking to her face. James smiled his smile, pearly white teeth shining. Lifting his right hand, he gently moved the strands from her face, his hand brushing her cheek. "Hey, don't let what the Jennifers say get to you. They have this thing where if you're not their friends, you're their comeptition-"

"I'm not worried about them" Amber spoke quickly. Shaking her head, she looked down at the floor. What script was this? She hadn't gone for an audition to keep up appearances for about a month now. Her eyes scanned the script and she finally got it. _Jerri._ This was her ploy to keep Amber in the Palmwoods, a fake script. Amber smiled to herself and shook her head as she read the title of the fake movie, _"Writer's Block Set-Up"_

"What's with the smile?" James asked with a small smile. He stood over Amber's shoulder, tilting his head ti the side to read the title. "I haven't heard of that movie yet". Amber chuckled and turned to James.

"Its a brand new movie. My agent, Jerri was telling me about it and how it would be perfect for my career" Amber stated. She wasn't lying for the most part. "Its a movie where I would play this up and coming writer and I have to come up with a new idea for a book. Stuck on ideas, comes in this handsome next door neighbor who helps me out of my writing funk and I write a book about him. Its nothing special-"

"That movie sounds funny and amazing" James exclaimed. Snatching the script from Amber's hand he flipped through to a random page. "So you're character is the main one, named Ashlyn-"

"They're working on the name for her, I hate the name" Amber quickly replied, trying not to stare at James. His side profile was amazing. His hair, resting on his forehead and eyeborws so beautifully, his rosy cheeks brighter than ever. His face contorted into a smile as he read the lines, laughing at the comedy of what was really true life. Her eyes drifted to his broad shoulders and muscular arms taking in the curves of his biceps and down to his flat, chiseled abs. What was she thinking? Quickly looking back up in time, James turned to face Amber,

"And the lead guy, his name is Jared" James stated, pouting slightly. "Have they cast him yet?" Amber shook her head no, even though she knew the male lead was James. The tall gorgeous member of Big Tiem Rush shrugged his shoulders "Well, when do you need to start rehearsing lines?" he asked.

"I'm guessing as soon as possible?" Amber said with a shrug of her shoulders. Snatching back the script she headed toward the elevators. Walking and flipping through the script, she wondered for how long did Jerri have this idea to dream up a fake script? Pressing the "up" button, the elevator door opened and she stepped inside and pressed the number "2" button. It was fun living on the same floor as Big Time Rush, they were always up to some silly plan.

Before the doors closed, a hand popped into the middle of the doors, making Amber scream. James appeared in the door, sliding into the elevator "You didn't hear me calling after you?" he asked incredulously.

"No, James I didn't. Just like I didn't know another heart attack was on the schedule for today" Amber spoke, lightly swatting at James' arm. Her hand found its way back to her chest, her heart racing. "Damn it James-"

"I'm sorry!" James blurted out with a smile. "Listen, I was saying to you, if want we can rehearse lines together" James stated plainly. "At least until you get a male lead for the movie and then you can rehearse with him, complain about how he isn't as amazing as me and come back to the best partner you will ever have" James added with a smug playful grin on his face. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, keep dreaming James" Amber chuckled, pushing James away to get off the elevator. Shaking her head she walked in the opposite direction of Big Time Rush's 2J apartment to her 2D apartment. Stopping in her tracks, she turned to James. "James?" she called out. James turned and smiled at Amber, which made her forget her words for a small second. "How's tomorrow sounding for line rehearsal?"

James chuckled "Studio..." he replied simply. "But, I should be done by 3 since I have to be there at dawn according to Gustavo"

"But isn't dawn like, really early?" Amber asked, her face showing she felt the pain of him having to be up super early. James nodded and laughed, making Amber laugh as well. "So, after three?"

"After three it is Amber" James nodded and turned back to his door. Amber bit down on her bottom lip and opened her door. Amber sighed and blinked really hard before opening her eyes and mouth again.

"James?" Amber blurted before he stepped fully into his apartment. James peerd his head out more to see Amber. A smile appeared on her face, "Thanks" she replied simply before walking into her apartment.


End file.
